It is known to store bulk material in storage silos prior to dispensing the bulk material into transport vehicles. There remains challenges to address, however, in dispensing the bulk material from the silos into corresponding receiving areas in the transport vehicles. For instance, there remained room for improving the speed at which transport vehicles can be loaded, and improving the accuracy of the measurement of the quantity of loaded bulk material; improving access to silos; ensuring that bulk materials are not spilled into incorrect receiving areas; and managing traceability.